


[Podfic] first encounter with the enemy

by fire_juggler



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition, F/F, Mario Kart, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic of first encounter with the enemy by thingswithwingsAuthor's Summary: "Look at you, all riled up," she breathes, jerking her chin towards Amy. "I shoulda known. You always get like this when you get competitive."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [first encounter with the enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017795) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Recorded for analise010, for our yearly holiday exchange. Have some ladies of the Nine-Nine! All the love and kisses to my podfic sister! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to thingswithwings for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/first_encounter_with_the_enemy.mp3)

## Length:

00:24:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/first_encounter_with_the_enemy.mp3) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 12.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/first_encounter_with_the_enemy.m4b) (right-click and "Save…") | **Size:** 23.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
